True Earth Eleven Side Stories
by AlsiusHaku
Summary: Some stories written by various authors on deviantart for my True Earth Eleven OC Submission story. Some fun, crazy or action-packed! The Author's name will be credited for each chapter.
1. Cats and Nicknames

**First Story was written by Frozen-Millenium aka MizoreShun on fanfiction. The character she submitted was Milo Brook aka Satori Ryuusuke**.

* * *

Okay, so I thought it would be nice to upload a small side-story for fun and laughs. This was based off of a conversation AlsiusHaku and I had over Zafar and Milo both being cat lovers and getting nicknames. Enjoy~

* * *

Cats and Nicknames

It was a decent sunny day. The players of Shinsei Inazuma Japan were either taking a break from practice or continuing onward. Zafar, being the quiet and independent person he was, decided to wander off a bit during his break.

His cleats lightly crunched against the rich green grass as he headed a couple minutes away from the soccer field.

Upon hearing a rustle in the bushes, Zafar perked up slightly, dark purple eyes flicking towards the source of the noise. He tipped his head to the side, chestnut brown locks lightly falling into his face. Pushing them out of the way, he began to head towards the bush.

Leaning down and onto his knees, Zafar moved the leaves of the bushes aside and blinked curiously. Remaining silent, he stared at a ginger-furred cat messing around with a bug. A small blush appearing on his face, Zafar slowly ran a gentle hand over the cat's fur, and watched as it turned it's attention towards him. It meowed once, before turning around to fully face him.

Zafar smiled just the slightest bit, before picking the cat up and setting it in his lap."Hey there little guy..." He murmured, barely an octave over a whisper. The cat purred as Zafar pet its fur, snuggling up against him. Zafar suddenly flinched upon hearing a very familiar, cheery voice erupt from the area;

"Kokonose-kun! Kantoku wants you to come back to practice!"

Shuddering with slight annoyance, Zafar remained where he was, the cat meowing for him to continue on with the petting. It made a particularly loud meow, causing everything to fall silent.

Zafar sighed in relief, figuring that his teammate had left to search in another area, but he was dead wrong. A tap on his shoulder made him cry out in surprise, nearly falling over. Turning, Zafar glared at the greenette who'd scared him. It was Milo, the short defender had found him.

"Satori, don't do that!" He shouted angrily, before quieting down once more. Zafar blinked in confusion upon seeing Milo's face turn from teasing, to loving.

"Is...that a kitty?" The shorter boy asked, bringing a hand up to his mouth, trying to cover the enormous smile on his face.

"Er...yeah?" Zafar replied uneasily, scooting away. He hated it when Milo acted like this...but that's how the bubbly defender was, always optimistic and never really having a care in the world. The brunette sighed again, before the cat in his hands was slowly taken away from him.

"You're so cute~!" Milo squealed, hugging the cat and rubbing it's forehead with a gentle hand.

"Oi! Be careful with it!" Zafar blurted out, before slapping a hand over his own mouth. Staring at him, both the defender and the cat in his arms fell silent.

"I see you like cats too, hmm Koko-kun?" Milo grinned at the new nickname.

"First, maybe I do, what does it matter? Second, don't call me that, you kiwi!" Zafar folded his arms, raising a brow at Milo's reaction. Kiwi was a term people used to refer to New Zealanders, but to Milo, it was a ridiculous nickname.

The green-haired defender grew red in the face, a vein on his forehead popping out. A weird aura began to surround Milo, and Zafar took this as a good sign to start running. Darting off, Zafar raced back to the soccer field with a blank expression, but a hint of a smirk grew on his face. He grew closer to the field, Milo on his heels.

"Oh you're so gonna get it, Kokonose!" Milo yelled, the cat in his arms meowing happily.

In the end, Milo and Zafar realized that they both had two things in common. One, they hated being called silly nicknames, and two, they both had a thing for cats.

* * *

And that's it! I hope you liked it and got a small laugh out of it~

-Frozen-Millennium/MizoreShun


	2. Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

Second Story is OrangeLily10 aka OrangeLover10 on fanfiction's story. Her character was Lutz Vorqueldo aka Taiguchi Teruo.

* * *

Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

Lutz is absolutely pissed right now.

Okay, maybe he is a little overdramatic with all of this, but hey! You will be pissed too if you know that your _supposedly_ best buddies was now lazing around in their bed in this beautiful 'morning', right?

"Come on, you guys! Just get up already!" He screamed to the bundle of blanket in front of him that we know belong to a certain New Zealander and a certain Uzbek.

"Lutz… it's our day off… couldn't we rest… *yawn* for a little bit…?" With a yawn on his bed, Milo asked. Keeping his closed eyes primly.

"NO!" And as the answer, Lutz screamed. "This is not 'little bit' anymore! It's already noon, you Lazy bump! You're not gonna expect me to be here _trying_ to wake you guys up every goddamn day, right!?"

"Leave us alone then…" The usually calm Uzbek boy was now glaring dagger at Lutz groggily. Zafar will not, and I repeat, NOT going to get up of this bed, even though there was an earthquake or if there was any random alien invasion (wait there already is) treating them all, he will not wake up.

"Yeah… if Zafar not waking up, so do I…" With a last yawn, the grenette come back to the land of dream.

Cursing in Spanish like he usually did when he's mad, Lutz gritted his teeth in frustration. Seriously, this two just act like an old marry couple! If it's not for their same gender (even though Milo really look-and sometime act-like a girl), Lutz will surely thought that this two was dating right now, or maybe they just gay…?

…

_'NO! you couldn't think like that about your friend! Focus Lutz, FOCUS!'_ Shaking his head madly to make the thought go away, Lutz sighed. He got to think some way to make this two Lazy bump get up of their bed… but how?

Then it's hit him.

"Oh, Zafar~" It was pretty hard to keep his mishiviouce smirk down now.

With a sigh of annoyance, Zafar answered. "What…!?"

Now smirking fully, the brunette reply, "_Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let's go out and play~_"

Groaning at the familiar lyric that now Lutz so purposely singing in high pitched and off key voice, Zafar trying-and failing-to blocking the annoying sound with his pillow. But not going to expect that the Spanish boy will give up THAT easily.

"_We're supposed to be best buddy~ but_ _now_ _we're not! At least could_ _you tell me why?_"

"_So do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman~"_

"Shut the hell up Lutz!" Come a muffled yell under the pillow that we all know who's the suspect was.

Milo on the other hand, was now fully awake. Watching the scene in front of him with amusement. Zafar? Not so much. The purple eyed boy was still stubbornly trying to fall back to sleep, somehow… but he know it's already too late because the devil child or as we know as Lutz, will always going to try to annoy the living day light out of him.

Lutz that silence seeing his too-mature-for-his-age friend, smirked. Oh, he get another great idea~ "Oh, come on Zafar~ could you just… _Let it Go_?"

That was the last straw.

"Okay, okay! I get up! Just leave me the goddamn alone!"

"YES!" Fist pump.

And that's people, is how a Spaniard roll.


	3. Cat Ears

**Another short story by Frozen-Millenium aka MizoreShun~**

* * *

Cat Ears

After a long day of exhausting practice in the heat, Zafar was finally able to rest. Sitting at a table in the building which held himself, Lutz, Milo, and David, he rested his head down upon his arms and slowly closed his eyes. Completely worn out, he failed to notice the faint laughing in the next room.

* * *

"Shh, shh! Satori!" Lutz tried to hush Milo, who was giggling, but it wasn't working. Facepalming, Lutz sighed once before frowning."Kiwi, hush up!" He whispered. Upon sighting the greenette freeze and glare at him, he smirked in content."So you like the idea?" He whispered, raising a brow as he brushed aside one lock of curly hair.

Milo held back another laugh, nodding a few times."H-hai!" He covered his mouth, red face symbolizing the fact that he thought the idea was genius.

"You do have the headband, right?" Lutz asked, tipping his head to the side as a grin formed on his face. He watched as Milo tugged out a black headband with fluffy brown cat ears on it. Lutz still didn't dare ask why Milo had the cat ears, but he figured Milo was a lot more obsessed with cats than he let on.

"Alright, Kokonose is tired from practice today, so he's most likely asleep now. If we can keep quiet enough, then we should be able to prank him." Lutz explained, nodding as he spoke. Milo sprang up, clutching the cat ears firmly in his hands. His face was full of excitement, but Lutz barely trusted him in keeping quiet for a long period of time.

Glancing at the duct-tape on his desk, Lutz grinned again before snatching it. Tearing a piece off, he slapped it onto Milo's mouth."Sorry, it's to ensure you don't start laughing your rear-end off before he notices what happened." Not paying attention to the glare Milo was giving him, Lutz tugged the boy quietly out of the room.

* * *

Stepping into the main room, Lutz held back a tiny cackle, this was going to be great! Motioning for Milo to hand him the cat ears, he kept his gaze fixated on the sleeping Uzbek a few feet away. Upon receiving the headband, Lutz tip-toed forward, squinting a bit; he wanted to make sure that Zafar was completely asleep before attempting this. Reassured that Zafar was asleep, Lutz slowly lowered the headband down on top of the sleeping boy's head. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, Lutz took a quick photo before winking at Milo who was just behind him.

Hearing shifting, Lutz and Milo both froze, remaining as still and silent as possible.

Zafar was half-asleep still, but noticed something was off. Feeling something slump down on his head just a bit, he glanced upward. Reaching and touching the fluffy ears, Zafar twitched, before turning around abruptly.

"TAIGUCHI!"

"WAH!"

Lutz bolted away, laughing and flailing his arms about, at the same time trying to make sure his life wasn't in danger of ending because of Zafar's rage. Zafar growled at Lutz before tackling him down onto the ground and taking the cat ears off. Quickly shoving them down onto Lutz's head, Zafar smirked just the slightest bit, feeling satisfied.

"Oi! What's the big idea?!" Lutz shouted.

"It was your fault!" Zafar shouted back.

Although it seemed they were arguing, it had a hint of playfulness engulfed in it.

Suddenly hearing muffled laughter, Lutz and Zafar both glanced at Milo, who was clutching his stomach, duct-tape still stuck over his mouth. They'd totally forgotten about the New Zealander. He seemed to be laughing hysterically, but he couldn't muster up the strength to pull the duct-tape off since he was laughing so hard. Nor did he have the courage to do it, for it hurt when pulling duct-tape off of your face. Both taking one split-second glance at each other, they nodded before standing up and walking over to Milo.

"Oh Satori~" Lutz practically sang, smirking as he took the cat ears off of his head.

"You should try them on too." Zafar mumbled, grabbing the greenette before he could escape.

Lutz laughed a little, before placing the cat ears on Milo's head.

"Three, two, ONE!"

Zafar ripped the duct-tape off of Milo's mouth, and Lutz snapped a quick picture.

"OOOOOOOUUUUUCCCHHHH!"


End file.
